1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an unevenness detecting apparatus, a method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-165357 discloses a technique for enabling a user to judge whether an uneven portion is present by shadows generated from light emitted to be diagonally incident to the uneven portion.
With the technology disclosed in JP 10-165357, a judgment as to the degree of unevenness and a judgment as to which portions are convex or concave are made by a user based on shadows, and so there is a concern that an uneven portion might go unnoticed if the user has poor judging ability.